Teddy Lupin and the Necromancer's Alliance
by bardsgrl4evr
Summary: When all he's even known is in jeopardy, Teddy Lupin decides he will not go quietly into the night, but he also won't let Remus's family slip through his fingers so easily. Can he get his cake & eat it too or will he have to decide between his families?
1. Chapter 1

A.N.

Years after Remus & Tonks die, a muggle will surfaces that redirects guardianship of Teddy to a relative in the States; St Louis, Missouri to be specific. When all he's even known is in jeopardy, the young wizard decides he will not go quietly in the night, but he won't let his father's family slip through his fingers so easily. Can he get his cake and eat it too, or will Teddy have to decide between the family he's known and the family he's just been given?

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter looked from the two lawyers across from him to his beloved beside of him, formerly Ginny Weasley, youngest child and only daughter of the now famous red-headed wizarding family. Although her hair had darken to a deep auburn over the years, she still had the fire, the passion, deep in her eyes that had first surfaced during their "Dumbledore's Army" days.<p>

Now, after the lawyers had explained the situation and what they had available, her eyes were flaring dangerously around the edges. She would not sit idly by while these lawyers ripped her family apart. Ginny still had a wicked Boogey-Bat Hex and she was sorely tempted. Her hand twitched and flexed over the hidden pocket of her pants where her want laid safely hidden. As if reading her mind, Harry grabbed the hand in question, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. He understood, he really did, but they couldn't react using their war-honed instincts. This dilemma required eloquence and civility.

Where was Hermione when they needed her?

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

Just a teaser chapter to get things started. Don't fret, chap 2 is on its way.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uncle Remus did what? That's completely daft! We're Teddy's family, wizard law says so. You can't let them take him Dad, you just can't. Teddy belongs with us, not some American muggles." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose just above where his spectacles rested. His eldest son possessed the emotional spectrum of Ginny, and, in light of that fact, his reaction had been a bit on the mild side, all things considering.

"Uncle Remus had the will written up long before Teddy came along, before we formally adopted him, as such, it could void our legal ties to him, but he'll always be considered a part of this family. It's not paperwork that makes a family, it's love."

"Are we certain of the validity of the will? I know an excellent authenticator in Greece who would be more than happy to look into it." Hermione Granger, ever the voice of reason and intellect in the Potter/Weasley households, spoke up, her eyes lifting from the copied version of the will the lawyers had given Harry & Ginny to the faces of her friends.

"You mean Rodney?" Ginny giggled, "yeah, he'd checked it out and gave it a thumbs-up. Good idea though." She looked to her adopted son/nephew then. "Are you okay Teddy? I know it's a lot to take in but this is about you. It's all right to say what you're thinkin'."

"He thinks it's bloody ridiculous Ginny, come on now. I know I do." The woman turned narrowed eyes to her brother at his outburst. At times Ronald really did have the emotional range of a teaspoon.

"Ron, really now-"

"I want to meet them Aunt Ginny." The room went silent at Teddy's comment and he saw the angered hurt in James' eyes. "I don't want to move in, I just would like to get to know them. Learn more about Dad's blood relations. You understand, Uncle Harry, don't you? If Uncle James had some family surface up, you'd jump at the chance to meet them, to find out where you're from. I've got to."

The-Boy-Who-Lived nodded in agreement, "not knowing is hard enough, but to have the opportunity to learn and not take it would be so much worse."

"Besides," James chimed in. "You'll be one of the only students to have gone to America. That's major popularity points right there. And the girls? Woo-hoo, buddy." The smile had returned to the young man's face, all was forgiven. Teddy wasn't betraying him by leaving, but looking for the part of himself only the Lupins would have.

"James Potter!" His mother admonished him sternly, but knew from having all her brothers around, boys would be boys. Teddy got up and moved to the bookshelf James had been leaning on. The latter straightened as the older boy approached and the two embraced in one of their tight borther hugs. Meanwhile the adults all exchanged pleased looks, sad but pleased.

"When's the next time you guy see the lawyers?" Hermione inquired after the boys had had their moment.

"Two days. Teddy will been to go with us, obviously. They'll be telling us about the process so more, our legal options, and some information about Teddy's relative in St. Louis."

"Hermione and I are going too."

"Ron, really now-" His baby sister began, but the red head stopped her with a lift of his hand.

"Family sticks together Ginny, you know that. And the boy's family even if we aren't blood."

"We appreciate it, but if everyone who could use that line did, it would be standing room only in the conference room and we'd spilling out into the hall."

"Yeah, but I'm your best mate Harry, that puts me first in that room. Besides I bet those lawyers wouldn't think of taking Teddy with all of us there. Strength in numbers."

"Harry's right, Ron. Let them go, we'll be just as supportive from her as we would be there. Some things are deep and personal that you only take one or two people along. Kinda like an ultrasound visit." Hermione's voice held mirth in it and Ron's face reddened to match his hair as the adults recalled the young's man behavior at little Rose's first ultrasound appointment. He had invited everyone he met on the streets, flooing friends from work, even calling Charlie in Romania, not realizing how small and private the occasion was supposed to be.

"All right, all right, so while Harry, Ginny, and Teddy go to the lawyers, you and me will, what, wait by the fireplace for news?" Ron asked, sulkily, but he knew he had been defeated.

"Me too," James chimed in.

"Great, now we have a three man-shift of flame watching." Ron toasted his cup of tea to his nephew half jokingly.

"No, Uncle Ron, I meant I'm going too. With Teddy."

"Honey," Ginny eased in. "I don't think-"

"If he wants to go, Aunt Ginny," Teddy interrupted. "I want my brother there." The boys embraced again and when they broke apart, the adults stood, beginning the good bye process while Ron and Hermione retrieved their coats. Two days worth of wait would be difficult, but it went unspoken that everyone would do whatever they could to help Teddy. Because Teddy was one of them, he was family.


End file.
